Trick- or- Treat
by MsChifSantos
Summary: Sasuke didn't like to dress up and he disliked sweets. So why was he so adamant about going this year? One-Shot.


Yeah it's past the official holiday, but whatever. The spirit of Halloween doesn't have an expiration date!

This is a one shot.

* * *

><p>Mikoto didn't know why Sasuke was suddenly interested in finding a costume for Halloween. As soon as the boy learned to walk and talk, he tried to put his foot down. He disliked sweets and hated the outfits his parents would make him wear. She cried her eyes out the first Halloween they stayed home because Sasuke hated the holiday and Itachi went over to his friends to watch movies. Fugaku couldn't see what the big deal was; he was forced to sleep on the couch that night.<p>

The eight- year old was walking up and down the aisle trying to decide which costume was less humiliating. A fireman seemed respectable, but so did a sheriff. He held them up against his body and not being able to come to a decision, he asked his mother.

"I think you'll look adorable either way." Sasuke wasn't looking for adorable, he was looking to be impressive and grown up. If he wanted adorable, he would go as a lion or pumpkin. Sensing his frustration, Mikoto pointed to the fireman costume. "You could get a stuffed Dalmatian. It'll be cute and stylish."

Sasuke unceremoniously dropped the fireman costume and headed towards the cashier.

Mikoto giggled as she handed her credit card over. "You could be the lawman, just like daddy." Sasuke held the bag as if it was the most important thing in the world.

His mother didn't know that this year was special. Hinata Hyuuga had transferred in from another school.

.

.

.

Hinata was new and didn't have many friends due to her extreme shyness and unusual appearance. Sasuke had been out sick during her first week. By the time he saw her, the excitement surrounding the new kid died down.

He tried getting her to talk and didn't know why. It was usually the other way around but she'd never uttered a word to him. It didn't help that Sasuke was more aggressive than most children and Hinata was the gentlest girl in their class.

After a month, he made progress. Seeing the crowded cafeteria, she quietly asked him if the seat next to him was taken. He shook his head and made space when suddenly a barrage of girls pushed her away as they fought to take the coveted seat. He saw her pick up her smashed lunch bag and head outside.

He later regretted not going after her. Shino Aburame had made her acquaintance during recess and when they lined up to return to class he noticed that she stuck close to him. When he confronted him in the boys restroom, Shino merely said she was quiet, nice, and a great listener. "Hinata is my friend."

Hinata smiled more which Sasuke was happy about. However, she always hung out with Shino. Even when he was gathering bugs in a small jar, she'd stick close to him even offering to hide it in her backpack. Their teacher had always searched Shino's belongings in case he brought in unwanted creatures.

Sasuke and Hinata didn't spend a significant amount of time together aside from the reading groups which they were assigned together. He'd always smile and nonverbally encourage her when it was her turn to read out loud but the other children weren't so kind. They'd roll their eyes and whisper behind her back about her being a mute since she spoke so quietly. All Hinata heard and saw were the taunts.

He'd gotten in trouble for fighting some kids that teased her but Hinata never knew. She just stuck closer to Shino and asked to be moved to his group. After crying and literally begging, the teacher moved her. Sasuke fought more children that week.

.

.

.

It was now nearing the end of October and he finally had his chance to become her friend, not just her silent defender. "Are you still going trick- or- treating, Shino?"

The Uchiha pretended not to listen to their conversation. He just happened to choose that specific tree to lie under. Yup, it wasn't because Hinata and Shino sat on the other side. "I don't think so." Shino had broken his leg trying to climb a tree in his backyard. Apparently, he thought he saw a certain species of caterpillar.

"Oh, okay. I won't either then."

"You shouldn't let me stop you from going. I know you brought a costume."

Hinata spoke a little louder. "It's okay, I don't mind. Anyways, father said he can't take me this year. So I guess-"

"You can come with me and my parents!" Naruto Namikaze was extremely annoying and Sasuke was glad that they weren't in the same class this year. "My mom wants me to be friendlier and you seem nice. What do you say?"

Shino nudged Hinata and she nodded. "Great! I'll have my dad talk to your dad. See you on Friday!"

Sasuke let out a growl. He was thinking about how to ask Hinata to go with him and his mom or even Itachi. How cool would they look with a teenager? But the blond idiot had to rush in where he wasn't wanted. He angrily got up and stormed past Shino and Hinata who were looking through a book on insects, not paying him much attention. As usual.

"Naruto!" The blond was bouncing a red ball against a wall.

"What?"

"I'm going, too." Naruto looked at him like he was an alien before frowning. Sasuke was always so arrogant. He was also the coolest guy, according to everyone else.

"No one asked you, Sasuke." He continued bouncing the ball only for it to be swiped away. "What's your problem?"

"I said I'm going."

"And I said no. I want friends, not whatever you are." Naruto began to walk away and Sasuke dragged his hands down his face.

"I'll be your friend, your best friend" Naruto stopped. "But only if I can go."

Sasuke held his breath, not sure if he made a convincing argument. "Fine, no need to beg me. I'll let you be my best friend. It's quite an honor."

.

.

.

So here he was, at the Namikaze residence with Naruto dressed as a fox, a chubby vampire, a lazy looking wizard, and Rapunzel. His mother had left, but not before taking pictures of him and his 'friends.' Ino stuck very close to him throughout the photos, which explained his scowl.

Kushina began to tie them all together and Sasuke felt like he was part of a chain gang. He chose to be at the end then he stopped when she opened the door. Where was Hinata?

Ino looked at her group. "Am I the only girl?" Minato shook his head.

"Hinata will be here soon." Sasuke relaxed. It would have been really embarrassing to go through all this if it was for nothing. "There she is now."

A sleek car pulled up and the driver quickly opened the back passenger doors. A man dressed in a business suit walked out and reached in the car to help Hinata out. She was a purple butterfly. They walked up to the porch and Minato stuck out his hand. Hinata's father shook it but didn't let go.

"I'm sure being a father you would understand how unreasonable one could become if their child were harmed in anyway." Minato gulped. "I know people and places that most wouldn't think about searching. Please remember that." Minato weakly nodded.

Hiashi leaned down to talk to his daughter. "Remember to stay with your little friends and Mr. Namikaze. We wouldn't bad things to happen to him, right?" She shook her head and he kissed the top of her head before sending a knowing glance at the frightened man.

"Bye! We'll take care of Hinata!" Hiashi smiled at Naruto who didn't notice his dad shaking and calling Kushina over.

"Hinata is staying close to me."

"He was joking."

"Men who dress like that and act like that don't joke around." Kushina laughed at Minato's panic and how he tied Hinata behind Sasuke and secured the knots. He even tied himself to the end of the rope, unlike Kushina. "You aren't leaving my eyesight, Miss Hyuuga."

.

.

.

Sasuke was actually having fun. He was amused at how Choji kept trying to go for seconds, and Ino's frustration at being placed directly behind Shikamaru who walked at a snail's pace. Naruto helped her push him along since he was behind her.

"Are you having fun, Hinata?" Minato kept asking that same question every fifteen minutes. He wanted her to return safe and maybe even tell her dad how nice Mr. Namikaze was the entire night. "Your bag seems a little smaller than everyone else's. Do you want me to get candy for you?"

"It's fine, mister." Sasuke's bag was much larger and he immediately thought about exchanging bags.

He was about to ask her when they were suddenly pulled forward by Ino and Naruto. The sudden pull caused Hinata to fall on top of Sasuke.

Minato shrieked and pulled her up, checking for any scrapes. "Are you okay?"

Kushina stopped the others from moving forward and helped Sasuke up. She shot a quick glare at her husband who was patting Hinata's hair as if to reassure himself that his life was safe. Sasuke didn't have any visible injuries.

"I'm fine. Can we go now?" She nodded and told the other children that they'd go to ten more houses before heading back.

.

.

.

On their second to last house, Sasuke noticed Hinata's excitement. A scary looking man answered the door. "Shibi!"

The man looked around to see who had called his name. "Hello Hinata. I'll get Shino real quick." He carried Shino to the door.

"Trick- or- treat!" Shino handed the candy out but as he was going to hand Hinata hers, she closed her bag and handed it to him. Everyone was confused.

"I got this for you, since you couldn't come along." Shino took the bag and quickly thanked her. To anyone else, it might've seemed rude. To those that knew Shino understood how much it meant to him and how he expressed his emotions.

"See you at school!" He waved at his friend and the door didn't close until they were out of sight.

Everyone talked about how self-less she was, except for Choji. He lamented that she could've just given him her bag if she didn't want it. Minato was worried Hiashi would think she was treated unfairly and wondered if he could simply buy her a bag of candy from the store.

On their last house Hinata just grabbed a single lollipop and Minato was forced to explain to the homeowners why she didn't have a bag when the others had large bags.

Sasuke knew this was the perfect opportunity he just needed to time it out perfectly. As soon as they arrived at Naruto's house, they began to pour their candy out in piles and traded what they didn't like. Hinata stared and smiled. Sasuke walked up to her and placed his bag at her feet.

"Oh, did you want me to move?" Hinata began to make her way to a couch when he stopped her.

"You can have my candy. All of it." Her eyes widened at the huge bag.

"Don't you like candy?" Sasuke shook his head and she nervously took it. She smiled down at the bag and then at him. "I don't have anything to trade for all this."

"Be my friend." Sasuke blushed at his words but looked serious. She nodded, her smile getting wider.

"Oh wait! I can still give you something." She handed him a lollipop. Their skin touched and his face got hot. "But I'll still be your friend." They sat on the same couch and talked until Mikoto arrived. She silently observed as her son talked with the girl. She pulled out her camera and took a quick photo.

The flash brought all eyes on her and Sasuke could have died right there. "It's time to go home, Sasuke. We could give your little friend a ride-"

"Nope! Mr. Hyuuga will be here and he's expecting to see his daughter. Thanks but we're good." Kushina apologized for her husband and Hinata waved goodbye.

Mikoto didn't get a clear answer as to why he didn't have candy. His lollipop was carefully hidden in his front pocket. He would treasure it forever.

.

.

.

Forever lasted until the following week, when Itachi noticed it in his backpack. He was looking to see if Sasuke had hidden his phone again. He took the lollipop and when Sasuke saw him throwing away the stick and wrapper, he was suddenly tackled to the ground.

Hinata and Shino, still using crutches, were observing the scene with concern but Mikoto assured them it was nothing serious. Naruto was about to join in until Mikoto dragged Itachi away. Sasuke led them to his room and they began to play video games.

While Naruto and Shino raced against each other, Hinata pulled out more candy to share and Sasuke pointed to a random piece. He liked it when their hands touched.

Sasuke vowed that this jolly rancher would be not fall victim to Itachi's sweet tooth.

* * *

><p>AN: Thank you for reading!<p> 


End file.
